Un día mas de vida
by Clio Salome
Summary: Un accidente te lleva a reflexionar sobre tus acciones. ¿que harías si fuera tu último día de vida?.   Shonen-ai, KxR. Songfic


Hola, pues esta es primera historia, aunque no se si se podría llamar así ya que es un songfic, que me atrevo a publicar en este sitio. Espero que les guste. Les recomiendo escuhar la canción, les podría servir para entender esta locura.

Creditos: Beyblade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao y la Canción fue escrita por Gloria Treviño y la interpreta Gloria Trevi.

_**Un día más de vida**_

Oigo muchas voces, todo está oscuro pero poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, ¿Dónde estoy?, me duele el cuerpo. Con tan solo mirar alrededor la respuesta llega a mi mente, esto es un hospital. Por lo que me informan, el autobús en el que volvía a casa del trabajo choco y es una suerte que esté vivo. Un compañero no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, ya que hace unos minutos falleció. Lo conocía y me llevaba bien con él, tan solo tenía 26 años, 26 años mi edad

_**Voy en el último tren**_

_**Hacia el último anden**_

_**En mi último día**_

_**Veo por la ventanilla**_

_**Mirando hacia tras**_

_**Puedo ver mi vida**_

Me pasan a un cuarto privado, tengo que estar en conservación por los golpes que recibí, en la soledad y el silencio de mi cuarto, me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si no veo el siguiente amanecer, estoy satisfecho con mi vida o aun hay cosas que debo hacer. Este pensamiento me preocupa, así que lo mejor será reflexionar que he hecho de mi vida.

_**No me arrepiento**_

_**De lo que hecho**_

_**Más bien me pregunto**_

_**¿Porque perdí tiempo?**_

_**¿Por que dejé tanto para luego?**_

_**¿Por que dejé tanto para luego?**_

Participé en campeonatos mundiales de beyblade, gané algunos y otros me toco perderlos, pero siempre di lo mejor de mí y eso me hace sentir satisfecho. Una vez que esa etapa de mi vida termino, entre a trabajar en las empresas familiares teniendo un futuro asegurado…un futuro que yo no elegí.  
Harto de todo me fui a vivir solo, me aleje de todo y regrese a la tierra en donde mi vida si fue bella, aunque de eso ya han pasado muchos años, he intentado disfrutar los días con la intensidad de cuando era un niño.

_**Quisiera irme a caminar**_

_**A la calle principal**_

_**Y quitarme la ropa**_

_**Podérsela regalar a los vaguitos**_

_**Que están aventando pelotas**_

Me costó aprender que las cosas materiales no son realmente importantes como desde niño de habían hecho creer. Lo más bello en esta vida no cuesta, pero tienes que aprender a reconocer estas oportunidades de ser feliz.

_**Ir por ahí**_

_**Sin nada en mi cuerpo**_

_**Quiero sentir**_

_**Las manos del viento**_

_**¿Por que deje tanto para luego?**_

_**¿Por que deje tanto para luego?**_

El viento me relaja, se lleva mis preocupaciones y me conforta; me hace saber que ya soy libre pero igual me recuerda que he perdido mucho tiempo.  
Estoy feliz, pero aun tengo asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar.

_**Solo quiero pedir un último deseo**_

_**Un día más, un día más.**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que agradecer a las personas que me ayudaron y a las cuales no he tenido el valor para ver pese que hace algunos años volví al país y vivimos en la misma ciudad.

_**Para dar mi querer**_

_**A todos aquellos**_

_**Que no les demostré**_

_**Mis sentimientos**_

_**A los que les falle**_

_**Y me siguieron queriendo  
**_

Amigo es una palabra en la que no creía, pero por azares del destino conocí a unas personas que me aceptaron aunque casi nunca les hablara o los comprendiera, con los que escasamente converse o les deje saber que sentía; a los que traicione y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando regrese y a los que me tendieron una mano cuando más los necesitaba, ellos son a los que hoy puedo decirles amigos.  
Debo decirles que estoy bien y que sin ellos no sería la persona que ahora soy.

_**Un día más, un día más**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Todo lo que he vivido me ha hecho fuerte pero sobretodo me ha enseñado como gozar la vida.

_**Para entrar a la iglesia**_

_**Ponerme en rodillas**_

_**Más no a arrepentida**_

_**Solo agradecida**_

_**Por toda la libertad para hacer**_

_**Bien o mal mi vida**_

Me arrepiento de muchas de mis decisiones, pero de otras estoy orgulloso y las volvería a tomar, todas, para bien o para mal ya que fueron mías y me llevaron al ligar y momento correcto, aunque en ese momento no lo supe.

_**Un día más, un día más**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Tengo que enfrentar mi pasado para poder enterrarlo y seguir. Necesito cerrar ese ciclo.

_**Quisiera poder llegar**_

_**Con mi jefe el holgazán**_

_**A su gran oficina**_

_**Para tirarle el café**_

_**Para reírme de él**_

_**Cuando me diga**_

_**Que estoy despedida**_

Regresar a Rusia y decirle a mi abuelo que me mire, que estoy bien sin él, que no lo necesito; poder reírme cuando me grite que estoy desheredado , enfrentarle y decirle que lo que tengo es mío y con mi esfuerzo me lo he ganado. Nunca he estado mejor y solo una cosa me faltaría para la felicidad

_**No perder tiempo**_

_**Buscar a mi amado**_

_**Hundirme en su cuerpo**_

_**Lo que me quede de tiempo**_

_**¿Por que deje tanto para luego?**_

_**¿Por que deje tanto para luego?**_

Mi amado, mi gatito, Mi Rei, te agradezco el tiempo que tuvimos una relación mientras éramos un equipo, iré a tu encuentro, te pediré perdón por haberte apartado de mi vida, mi miedo me aparto de ti y nos hizo sufrir, con inseguridad te dije adiós, pero tú con todo el amor del mundo me dijiste que me estarías esperando, que yo era el único dueño de tu alma, de tu corazón y de tu cuerpo. Ahora sé que te amo. Nos volveremos a entregar a la pasión como aquella vez, solo que en esta ocasión será la primera de muchas, ya que no dejare que estemos deparados de nuevo.

_**Solo quiero pedir un último deseo**_

_**Un día más, un día más.**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Si únicamente me quedara el día de mañana

_**Para dar mi querer**_

_**A todos aquellos**_

_**Que no les demostré**_

_**Mis sentimientos**_

_**A los que les falle**_

_**Y me siguieron queriendo**_

Buscaré a mis amigos, les diré lo que siento y les permitiré acercarse y conocerme.

Buscaré a mi gatito, tendremos una cita, nos casaremos, lo haré mío y él me hará suyo…nuevamente seremos uno.

_**Un día más, un día más**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Sería mi última oportunidad para buscar a las personas que quiero

_**Para entrar a la iglesia**_

_**Ponerme en rodillas**__**Más no a arrepentida**_

_**Solo agradecida**_

_**Por toda la libertad para hacer**_

_**Bien o mal mi vida**_

_**Un día más, un día más**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Me dan de alta a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente, mi petición se cumplió y no esperare que sea mi último día para estar con mis amigos y confesar mi amor que desde años me está esperando para ser feliz. He perdido mucho tiempo, pero ya no mas, esta es la lección que me faltaba aprender y ya la he comprendido; la vida es demasiado corta y en cualquier momento se puede terminar como para no disfrutarla.

_**Un día más, un día más**_

_**Un día más de vida**_

Solo eso quiero, solo eso deseo… para estar contigo y demostrarte que te amo.

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado y todo tipo de review es bien recibido. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
